Using a rear wheel suspension device of an automobile to perform inverse phase toe angle control, where the rear wheels are given toe angle of the opposite phase as the steering angle yields advantages such as improved steering properties during low-speed turning, and improved drivability due to an improved vehicle attitude angle. Also, a configuration which enables the camber angle of the rear wheels to be changed is advantageous in that the running resistance is reduced as rolling resistance is reduced due to reduction in ground contact area.
The advantages of adjusting the wear wheel camber angle and toe angle is also desirable with a trailing arm type rear wheel suspension device. Related art is known regarding a trailing arm type rear wheel suspension device where a knuckle is linked to the vehicle body by a trailing arm, upper arm, and lower arm, where the camber angle of the rear wheel is adjusted by the knuckle being pushed and pulled by an actuator through the upper arm to turn the knuckle on the link portion with the lower arm (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 2012-076500 and 2012-116251).
However, the above related art has problems in that the trailing arm may twist as the knuckle moves to adjust the camber angle of the rear wheel, generating excessive displacement of the rubber bushing linking the trailing arm to the vehicle, resulting in deterioration of the performance of the rubber bushing.